<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5O SHADES OF GAY by Queen_of_Sparkles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477051">5O SHADES OF GAY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Sparkles/pseuds/Queen_of_Sparkles'>Queen_of_Sparkles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Six - Marlow/Moss, The Six Wives of Henry VIII (TV 1970), The Tudors (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anne has a gay crisis, Consensual Kink, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Other, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Size Kink, Smut, True Love, catherine is a sweetheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Sparkles/pseuds/Queen_of_Sparkles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Alternative title: The eagle that loved pomegranates)<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Anne Boleyn had been dragged by her father, Thomas Boleyn to this stupid masked ball so he could crawl up for power and riches. He had made Anne, her young intelligent daughter, one of the Queen's ladies in waiting.<br/>While Anne could not help to think all that (mostly the King) was lame, her mouth fell open as her eyes brightened looking at the fair, catholic queen.</p><p>Anne loves to play, and loves succeeding in her ambitions.<br/>And her eyes are set on the Spanish queen.</p><p> </p><p>Soon she will find out that the Queen has many many surprises for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn &amp; Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn &amp; Elizabeth I of England, Anne Boleyn &amp; Mary I of England, Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Catherine of Aragon &amp; Mary I of England, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour, Catherine of Aragon/Thomas More</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. •° I °•       ♤ A court of thorns♤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>A</strong>nne was a very patient woman,<br/>
she knew which cards she has and how to play them. People only saw what she allowed them to see, that aloof innocent young woman. But that was far from truth, she had her own ambitions and dreams. Her father thought he could play her as a pawn for more power, and well she was after all her father's daughter: she knew how to play him like a fiddle as well.</p><p>Her poor older sister had told her about king Henry and his...adventures, per say. George, on the other hand, was very against his father's plans and tried to convince his father it was a bad idea. He knew the dread in the pit of his stomach meant danger, and he wanted to protect his sister.</p><p>But here was she now, her father's plan had succeeded. She had played perseverance like he wanted her to, catching the king's eye.<br/>
Anne sucked her teeth in nervousness, a party had been prepared in her honor. She had her long black hair nicely done, a diadema with pearls standed out from the blackness of her hair. Her heavy but silky gown had a green hue that was known to only be available for people with riches. Her cat-like green eyes looked around the ballroom, she was the center of curious, envious and lustful glaces.<br/>
People had always told her she wasn't the prettiest, that title belonged to Mary but she had a beautiful mind, witty and intelligent. Which, if you asked Anne, was better than being a beauty.</p><p>Her brother George tapped on her shoulder, signaling it was time. The Boleyn girl swallowed a deep breath and nodded as the big heavy wood doors opened.<br/>
Her green shoes tapped on marble floor as she enterrd the big luminous room, it was so crowded that Anne felt her heart clench slightly in anxiety. Her green eyes looked anxiously for some familiar face, something that brought her comfort.</p><p>And then she saw her.</p><p>Golden eyes, bright as the sun that bathed ber skin back in France. But also so deep that Anne sworn she could see the deepness of liquid gold. Inmediatly, as if a warm blanket covered her, Anne felt completely relieved, the nervousness slipped away and instead a warm light filled and covered her body.</p><p>A harsh cought took her away from starring at the beautiful queen, Boleyn looked at her right to find her father, Thomas looking at her annoyed.<br/>
- Daughter, what are you doing standing in the middle like a fool? Go to the dancefloor so the king will ask to dance with you!- he roughly said.<br/>
Anne felt chills go up her body at the thought of the king's touch on any part of her nody. But as a good courtesan she just could nod and bow slighty to her father.<br/>
- Yes father.- her voice came out firm, she could not show weakness infromt of Thomas, she knew what would happen then.</p><p>Green swooshed around her as she made her way there, couples danced as if they were one of the same. On the sides, men crowded on the right, clearly showing off their big estate.<br/>
"For sure trying to compensate for something else" - Anne snickered. But the comfort abandoned her as she felt a sweaty, big hand on her arm. With alarm, she turned around quickly.<br/>
The king.<br/>
"Merde!"- she thought.</p><p>The red haired king held her pale,slim hand and held it to his lips. Planting a wet kiss on her hand.</p><p>- M'lady Boleyn, I do hope you're enjoying the party. After all, it is in your honor. - His blue eyes pierced through her own, but she couldn't show fear. No, Never.</p><p>- Yes, your highness- she bowed, smiling falsely and wipping her hand on her dress, thing that went unnoticed by the king.- I feel highly honored for your attention, you are such a attentive fair king- she said, appealing to his ego, which made the king smirk futher.</p><p>-Ah, I am glad you thing so, my sweet.- he smirked as he pulled her to dance- Have you been enjoying your stay in my court, dear?- he asked, looking only at her.<br/>
Anne swallowed before nodding, a fake smile on her red lips.<br/>
- Yes, sire. Everyone has been very nice- Lies, lies, all lies. She had been treated like an enemy, people thought she didn't hear their gossiping, their degrading nicknames.<br/>
But her answer put a bright smile on the King's round face.<br/>
- Oh Perfect!- he smiled, nodding at her father, who had been watching them closely all the while. Anne looked in confusion to both of the men before Henry spoke.- Your father and I agreed that it would be...beneficial you joined my court- he said, Anne paled, she hated this place.- You'd be one of the Queen's ladies in waiting.- The Boleyn girl released the breath she had not noticed she had been holding.- One of her ladies will fetch you after the breakfast tomorrow and teach you the basics.- the king said nonchalantly, twirling her around.<br/>
- A-Ah, t-thats very kind of you, my lord- this time her smile faltered slighty, but the burning eyes of her father were a reminder of what was her job.<br/>
Henry smiled greedily, as if he had plans for Anne.<br/>
- You shall sleep in my wife's chambers. After all you're a very...important guest for me- he smirked and  cold sweat ran down Anne's back.- Im sorry my dear, but i need to leave now.- he said, still holding on her posesively<br/>
- O-of course, your highness, I understand the duties of a king- she put a bright( but false) smile on her face as the king kissed her hands again and finally let go of her, to go to her father, who smirked pleased and nodded her way.</p><p>Anne released a breath of freedom as her mind could finally work and she could drop her defenses down a little.<br/>
"Wait-The QUEENS?!" Her mind screamed at her as she looked at the woman sitting in the throne, talking with a man, laughing gently. Thick long lashes hid her gold orbs from Anne's. As the queen was distracted she took the pleasure to look at the queen over. Tanned, rich skin, beautiful curls of chocolate brown (wait did she had gold treads adorning her hair?!), Anne's eyes lowered, finding themselves on the other woman's generous bust, covered by her gown with platinum trim, that matched the crucifix she wore. Anne blushed hard as she felt her eyes linger on the queens neck (so long and smooth....seemed so soft to kiss...) and bust which made Anne's mouth water and a pleasing bearing hot warmness enveloped her body as she keep staring at the gold Queen for what feelt for hours.</p><p>Soon, the king speech finalized the ball, and in that millisecond Anne had put her eyes away from the spanish woman, she had disappeared. Anne couldn't help but pout sadly as a maid came to her side.<br/>
- Lady Boleyn?- she asked, coldly, Anne nodded and the maid unceremoniously turned around- Follow me to the Queen's chambers. She wishes to talk first with you before you sleep on her bed- that last bit, Anne noticed, came out with hidden anger and disgust. But Anne didn't care, in all honesty.<br/>
She was going to spend most of her time with the Queen.<br/>
"My Queen" Her mind whispered<br/>
"I just...hope she likes me too" Anne couldn't help but daydream on her way to the Queen's chambers. Thinking of being closer, maybe hold hands, feel the Queen's hands brush her hair...feel the Queen's neck with her lips...<br/>
Soon the sound of three knocks and the creak of a door wake her from her daydream. Her eyes zoomed on the gold queen, sitting by the fire that danced beautifully on her skin, as she brushed her curls slowly.<br/>
- Ah, Señorita Boleyn, if im not mistaken right?- The gold eyes she had been craving finally fell upon her sole figure. Anne swallowed thickly and smiled all flustered like a little girl.<br/>
- Y-Yes your highness- she croaked out, and she swore she saw a tiny smile on the plush red lips of the Queen.<br/>
- Very well, Sit. I wish to talk to you. Maria please- she signaled to the maid, who smiled at the queen ( wait, that woman could smile?!" Anne thought) as she left.<br/>
- As you wish, my queen.- she said, closing the door.</p><p>For some reason yet unknown to Anne, the fact that someone else called the Queen "mine" bothered her highly.</p><p>- So, I saw your dance as perseverance, i have to admit it was very beautiful. - the Queen said, looking at her and Anne froze.<br/>
- R-Really?- her voice came out meek and shy but happy.<br/>
- Mhhm- Catherine put the brush down and looked at her right in the eye and Anne felt like passing out.- Tell me about you, Lady Boleyn- she said with a tiny smile.</p><p> </p><p>Anne was sure she would enjoy her stay very very much.</p><p>°•○°•○°•○ ♡ ○•°○•°○•°</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. •° II °•      ☆The Queen's chambers ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anne had heard many stories about the spanish queen, mostly about her father.<br/>" He must've been looking at himself in a mirror instead of my queen" she amusedly thought.</p><p>But soon a warm, with a sweet accent brought her back on earth and green collided with gold.</p><p>Oh God.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>T</strong>he queen's chambers weren't what Anne had imagined.</p><p>She expected opulence, flaboyant colours like back at Versailles.</p><p>But instead, her queen's room was warm and homey, thick wood tables; one small close to the queen sized bed and a bigger one under the window, clearly where she wrote.</p><p>Catherine, who must've seen the young woman's awed daydream, smiled slighty before she put the brush she had been using on the table, making a soft sound that still didn't wake Anne from starring to the queen's bed, the side that cleary was used more often. The boleyn woman licked her lips unkowingly of the gold glance on her.</p><p>The spanish woman turned slighty to see the lady better, a short cought to catch the black haired woman.</p><p>- Well, you must be lady Anne Boleyn, no? I saw you dancing as perserverance, i have to admit that- The queen stopped for a moment, licking her lips slighty thinking of her wording.- It was <em>breathtaking.</em> - She smiled, a smile that melted Anne's heart- I understand why <em>Enrique</em> choosed you. - The mention of that name made Anne instantly flinch, such thingh didn't go unnoticed by the Queen.</p><p>- Is something wrong, <em>querida?-</em> The motherly tone and the nickname had Anne weak. - You look pale, take a seat- The queen's warm hand took a hold of her wrist. But it was so much diferent to Henry's... It was.. warm, concerned,loving, all these things Anne had missed dearly in her life.</p><p>- It's.. it's nothing, my lad-I mean my highn-your highness!!- Anne stutters nervously, as the queens thumb starts rubbing comforting circles on her wrist- It's just.... I thought this would be diferent, you know? But it's just...lame- Anne said with a pout, sticking her tongue slighty at the end. The queen never had seen such lady expressing herself so, those were the qualities her mother teached her the most.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>She was a royal of her own right, and she would bow to no men.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>A hearty, musically pleasing laught escaped the queen's lips as she looked at the french woman.</p><p>- I can understand your homesickeness. When i was sent to marry Arthur...- Catherine stood silent for a few seconds before continuing- I was first awed, but after God took him to heaven, England became a prison to me. I was not allowed back to Spain and as our marriage wasn't consumated... We had to sell our most precious things to at least be able to get a loaf of bread or wood for the winter...- Anne saw Catherine's gold eyes wet slighty, but she decided to not press the woman, so she held her both hands and rubbed circles with her thumbs like she had done before.</p><p>Catherine looked up, surprised at the soft touch and saw the other woman sweet comforting smile.</p><p>- I guess... what most hurt was when I had to sell my mother's necklace for a really cold winter...- The sad smile in her tanned skin made Anne's heart clench.</p><p>That didn't belong there</p><p>
  <strong>Her queen wouldn't be hurt nor humilliated like that ever again. Not under her watch.</strong>
</p><p>- Well, I assure you, your highness. None of that will happen while i'm here. -she smiled beautifully, which made the spanish queen blush slighty. A comfortable silence surrounded the two as they just enjoyed the warmth of the chimney, their handhold didn't break and neither of them seemed to want that to happen.</p><p>So there they stayed, enjoying eachothers company and warmness, inching closer each moment, until unconsiously Anne put her head in Catherine's shoulder, what made the queen snuggle in her soft hair.</p><p>The light of the sun died down the window, welcoming the kindom of the night. Anne, who has slighty snoozing in the queen's shoulder was woken by the soft touch of the queen on her cheek.</p><p>- <em>Pequeña</em>, it's time to prepare to bed, before the candles melt.- she smiled, softly getting up and helping Anne up also.</p><p>Anne still slighty dazzled, looked around, time had passed by quickly and she was happy now that she was here in this room. When her mind completely woke up the sight before her eyes made her blush burgundy as she stammered in her place</p><p><em><strong>" Am I still in my dream?!"</strong></em> She asked herself in a quiet voice.</p><p>The queen's back was beautiful, tanned that olive tone, slight moles that graced her back like stars, her prim and proper way to walk, which made her curvy curves move in a way Anne felt like passing out. Not able to contain herself, her eyes traveled down to perfect glorious round and <em><strong>so goddamn biteable-</strong></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-Anne? could you give me a hand?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I can give you all of them and grow more if you so ask me to.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. °•III•°   ♡ Wet slick silk & Warm Skin ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The kingdom of the night had begun and Anne felt herself dizzy in the eroticism the Queen unknowingly sprayed around her. <br/>An electric shockwave shook the Boleyn girl from her toes to her hair. Making her tummy warmer.</p><p>Oh, Anne could not wait to get on the bed!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>-Anne, could you give me a hand?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em><strong>A</strong></em>nne stammered in place, her cheeks tomato red.</p><p>-A-A Ha-and???- she said, feeling like she was gonna burst in flames. It's not like she was the first woman she saw naked, I mean, she had served as lady in waiting before but- fuck never had Anne felt so attracted to someone and never had she seen such beauty.  Maybe the Queen was a Fae- f-for w-what?</p><p>Catherine looked over her shoulder and smiled seeing the young woman so red so...<em>adorable.</em></p><p>- Yes, I cannot undo the  laces myself- she smiled kindly- believe me I've tried many times- she snorted and that made Anne relax and giggle.</p><p>Just then she noticed that even though she could see her bare back and round buttocks  but she had missed the pearly white like bodice that covered a tiny bit of her back, where a little bow was, and then went around to cover her front, hugging her figure and squashing her breast...</p><p>'<em>Oh god I wish that was me'  </em>Anne thought as she swallowed and walked to the Queen's side.</p><p>Catalina patiently waited as Anne felt the lace on her back, undoing the bow with a small tug. Suddenly Catalina gasped as the other woman's hands danced around her belly, feeling the bodice, undoing the laces that tied it together, and mostly what was underneath. </p><p>Anne held her breath, a little afraid of the other woman's reaction. But when Catalina leaned into her Anne smirked, feeling bolder  sneaking her fingers under the untied bodice and just rubbed the soft warm skin on the Queen, Anne rested her chin on the Queen's shoulder, her warm breath fanning Catherine's neck.</p><p>- L-Lady A-Anne-<em>ah!!</em>- The curly haired woman moaned and Anne pecked her shoulder</p><p>- Shhhh, my Queen... When was the last time someone worshipped you? Made you feel pleasure?- Anne purred into the tanned woman's ear.</p><p>- I-I....It's...It's been years...<em>Enrique </em>has...- the Queen moaned as Anne finally took the bodice off freeing the woman. Catherine felt Anne hands being like sweet caresses but her crucifix burnt her skin- N-No... No Lady Anne this-This is wrong I-</p><p>Anne poured childishly </p><p>- But if it's so wrong, why it feels so right?- she whispered on Catherine's ear making the woman whine slightly,  pleasure chills running down her back.</p><p>How did that woman gaing so much power over her body's reactions... Why did she made her feel <em><strong>so damn good?</strong></em></p><p>A little childishly Anne grabbed the soft cotton nightgown and hugged it, the smell of the Queen made her happy -Besides, she has to mark her territory, so she made sure to leave her own scent too, so the spanish woman always remembered her-</p><p>When the younger woman came to the front of the queen, sillily dancing with her nightgown she came to an abrupt stop. Eyes locked on the woman, her cheeks became beet red.</p><p>Her olive beautiful full breast were free, falling naturally on her figure, her pink nipples and rosy big aureole made Anne swallow, going down towards her beautiful soft belly, her gaze wanted to trail down more.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Her body was throbbing for it</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>But she was unable to, she wanted to see the Queen's beautiful mount and hidden pearl <em>more than anything </em>but she wanted that moment to be special, romantic, as both of them deserved.</p><p>Anne winked at the blushing Queen and slipped the nightgown over her Catherine's head carefully hidding the treasure she was.</p><p>- Ready, your highness- Anne smirks a little childishly as she bows. Earning a smile from the other woman</p><p>- You're...<em>Eres una mujer extraña, Anne-</em> The younger woman felt the warmth on her core explode as Catalina gave her a sweet,playful smirk- <em>Me gusta- </em> Anne had  learned spanish long ago, so it was kinda rusty but she swears she just heard Catalina saying that <em>SHE LIKED IT?!</em>- seeing as the black haired woman was spacing out and blushing catherine smiled-  C'mon, Lady Anne, you have to prepare too. As Im aware tomorrow one of my closest ladies will show you the duties. </p><p>That seemed to bring Anne back to earth as her green orbs looked onto gold ones.</p><p>- Let me help you too Anne.- The Queen said  and the other woman's body pushed up, thrilling that contact.</p><p>And so, Catalina undid Anne's dress, making sure the return the playful caresses to the fair skin  of the green eyed woman. </p><p>Anne was holding her breath,  not wanting this moment to end. The Queen's arms hold Anne's waist as she whispered</p><p>- Do you have a nightgown? I could lean one of mine- Anne shaked her head No. She was lying, of course she had brought her gowns but she ain't going to miss this opportunity, duh!- Okay, wait a moment I'll get you one.- Catalina's sweet voice said and as her warm embrace left Anne she whined softly.</p><p>The golden eyed woman rummaged through her clothes and picked up a soft cotton white nightgown, it looked a bit used - <em>Good-</em> Anne thought. And It had a little pink bow.</p><p>- Here, I think this one will look good on you- she smiled</p><p>T-thank you...its very pretty- Anne smiled back and when the queen walked to her bedside, and was giving anne privacy Anne burried her head in then soft gown and smiled happily. It smelled so nice...</p><p>She quickly put it on, Catalina was right,  it fitted her like a glove. Anne smiled and ran to the other side of the bed , she slip under the silk sheets and signed in contempt at the comfortable bed. And as the other woman made herself comfortable,  the warmth and smell of Catalina was like heaven to Anne, as she sighs in happines, unknowingly both woman curled together, spooning the other in instinc. But both feelt so good like this...</p><p>-Good night my Queen- Anne sleepily mumbled.</p><p>-<em>Buenas Noches, queried Anne-</em> Catalina smiled as she closed her eyes and fell into one of her best sleeps she had in a long time. With Anne hugging her she felt the demons dissapear.</p><p>°•○🌙○•°</p><p>When Anne woke, the spot next to her was still warm but the Queen was missing. Wich made Anne feel slightly angry when she saw another lady in waiting helping the Queen dress.  Catalina looked at the bed and smiled</p><p>- Anne!! Good morning- she smiles- I didn't want to wake you up, you looked very happy in your sleep- Catalina said, as the other woman Anne didn't know fastened the Queens blue dress.</p><p>- Ready, m'lady- the other woman smiled, away to sweet for Anne's taste. She knew that gaze. That was the same gaze she had looking at the queen.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>L O V E</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Anne sat in the bed as Catalina walked over to her, the other lady following. Her green eyes examined the woman. Fair skin, steel blue eyes, blond hair... </p><p>The other woman glared slightly at Anne, noticing the gown she wore and Anne smirked, showing more of how close <strong>She</strong> was to the queen.</p><p>- Well now that you're awake!- Catalina clapped looking between the two without noticing the slight animosity- Lady Anne, this is one of my most trusted ladies in waiting Jane Seymour.  Jane, this is Lady Anne, I hope you can show her around your duties while I tend to work- Catalina smiled at both of them- I'm sure you two will get along.</p><p>Jane's eyes like steel were like knives,  but Anne doesn't care, she is now the favorite lady and she got to sleep in the Queen's bed so~</p><p>After Catalina saying her farewells and good wishes for a good day to both women as she left and gave them a sweet smile that made both women blush.</p><p>Anne, laid in the silk sheets and rubbed her body lazily on them, making a point to the blond.</p><p>Jane huffed</p><p>- You should go and dress up  while I make the Queen's bed. We are already running late- the blond hummed in annoyance and walked around like  she owned the place.</p><p>Anne huffed getting up.</p><p><em><strong>Lame</strong></em> -she thought walking to get dressed.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SURPRISE~♡<br/> We have a triangle?👀</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FOR YOU ALL, MY FELLOW ARALYN DISCORD FAMILY</p><p>If you wanna support me: kofiwidget2.init('Support Me on Ko-fi♡', '#ff9ecb', 'L3L71C0AC');kofiwidget2.draw();</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>